Songs
by FandomWriter2334
Summary: *High School AU* Natsu has a dream about a beautiful woman, and he can't get her off of his mind. -Rated T, Rating may change!- Please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**This popped into my head and I couldn't not write it for NaLu! PS I don't own the song. Review please! And tell me your ideas i love to hear them!**

* * *

><p>"My love will not fade, I see love beyond reason.." Her voice was operatic, angelic, <em>beautiful<em>. Two blonde locks gallantly framed her face, the rest tied up in a neat bun.

"What do I hear? Oh, so beautiful." His alto voice echoed around with hers.

"Blooming, This voiceless singing,"

"Is this a dream? Oh, so magical.."

"My chest is full to burst..." They were closer to each other, her natural light cascading around her and allowing him to see her face. Her chocolate brown orbs shone in the dim light.

"This memory of feeling." He touched her cheek, a light blush spreading across her porcelain skin. The blonde moved, leaning forward so their lips were brushing against each other.

"_My hero arise..._"

And then Natsu woke up. He could still feel her touch on his lips. Who was that woman, in his dream? He was sure he'd never seen a woman like that in his high school.

"Natsu, Get up!" Gray shouted from the other side of the room. "You're gonna be late, idiot!"

"You aren't even dressed!" The pink-haired teen quickly sat up and threw on some clothes. _This is going to be a long day, _He thought.

"Gah, when did that happen?!" The male grumbled, picking up his discarded clothes from the floor.

Natsu walked out of his dorm, Dragon's Might, and into the main hall of the school building. As he walked down the hall to his first lecture, Biology, his mind wandered off to the dream he had.

"Mr. Dragneel! Take a seat." A heavy male's voice (his teachers obviously) knocked him out of his thoughts. He obliged, walking over to sit next to a young blonde woman. Natsu couldn't help but admire her features. She was so beautiful... It was like he'd seen her before.

"We're watching a movie today, about the human brain." Most of the students cheered.

"Be sure to take notes!" The professor added the last part, dampening most the cheers. Great, he had time to talk to her.

As the most started, he looked over at her. She was scribbling notes down quickly, looking at the screen, and then back to her paper. The young man took this time to look at her brown eyes, her porcelain skin.. and her golden locks. _Just like the dream. _

"Um... Any reason as to why you're staring at me?" She spoke up.

"N-No... Just.. I was curious. Have I seen you before?" Natsu asked. Of course, they were whispering a bit. The movie was on and the teacher was looking around.

"I don't believe so. I'm Lucy, by the way."

"Natsu. Nice 'ta meet cha, Lucy." Natsu held out his hand, and she shook it. It felt funny; meeting someone you've already seen, even_ kissed_ before.

"Well, Natsu, I think you should be taking notes instead of looking at me," Lucy smiled, turning back to her paper. Natsu nodded slightly and pulled out a piece of notebook paper.

_The hippocampus is blah blah blah memories blah blah amnesia blah blah **dreams.****  
><strong>_

The movie was quite a bore, and Natsu only got half a page of notes. Fortunately, the teacher accepted it. Grabbing all his books, he caught up with Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy, what's your next class?" The boy inquired.

"History. You?"

"Science. We'll meet up at lunch, though, right?" Natsu grinned, and she smiled back.

"Yeah."

The rest of the classes were a blur, and at lunch, Natsu headed off to grab an extra-spicy taco and burrito. When he came back, the pinkette brought Lucy over to his table of friends.

"Hey guys! This is Lucy!"

Lucy waved, smiling.

"I already know Erza, Gray, Levy and You," Lucy explained. "But who are the rest?"

"There's Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman, all siblings. Jellal, Erza's boyfriend, Gajeel, tough dude, Loke, playboy, and Meredy, who just joined us." They all waved.

"Nice too meet you all." Lucy greeted.

They began to eat and chatter about what they had next and how their lunch was and all that good stuff.

"I have Gym next." Lucy said, smiling. Gym was her favorite.

A couple more 'me too!'s came from the table, and Lucy smiled. It was her, what, second day? And she was making a lot of friends.

At gym class, Mirajane and Erza were there. As for the boys, Loke, Gajeel and Natsu were with multiple other students. The gym teacher, Mr. Capricorn, decided to have them play dodgeball, boys against girls.

"My, Lucy, you look beautiful in your gym shorts." Loke complimented, smirking.

"We have the same uniforms, Loke," Lucy replied, rolling her eyes.

They fought hard, and in the end the girls won.

* * *

><p>Too soon, the day was over. Lucy had, surprisingly, little homework to do. She ran back to her dorm, Floating Fairies, and into her room, that she shared with Levy. When the bluenette noticed the blonde rushing through her work, she was pretty curious.<p>

"Lu-chan," Levy looked over her shoulder. "Why are you doing your work so.. quickly?"

"Because Natsu invited me hang out with him and I don't want to miss it."

"Ooh~ You like him!" Levy teased, hanging on the 'i'.

"L-Levy! I just met him today!"

"That can't stop true love~."

"Oh my gosh, Levy!" Lucy blushed a brilliant red.

Meanwhile, back at Dragon's Might, Natsu was laying on his bed, arms above his head. The pinkette was thinking about the dream he had, with the blonde girl in it. Of course, Natsu had figured out that it was most likely Lucy who had appeared in his dreams. The one who had kissed him. He would either talk to her or leave it alone.

Natsu chose to leave it alone, for now.

"Oi, Natsu, D'ya want some ramen? I made a lot!" Gray asked.

"Sure, Put some in two travel mug thingies, cause I'm goin' ta hang out with Lucy!" The young man shouted from his bureau drawer. He pulled a black thermal shirt over his head, and slipped on some boots. Grabbing the travel cups from Gray, he thanked him, walking outside.

Lucy smiled brightly as Natsu strolled out the dormitory, holding ramen. He handed her one, and she took in the warm steam of the noodles. Handing her a fork, she greedily ate.

"So, uh, Lucy," Natsu began, sipping the broth from the cup.

"Yeah?" The blonde looked up at him, mouth full of noodles. It was quite comical, and Natsu laughed out loud.

"I was wondering if you'd like 'ta, I dunno... Come over for Christmas Eve. Y'know, for, like, a party." He gave a goofy grin.

"I'd love to, Natsu." Lucy replied, a light blush coating her cheeks.

The pair ate their ramen, talking about silly things, until it began to flurry.

"Natsu, It's so pretty!" Lucy exclaimed, twirling around.

"I know," He held out his hand, smiling. A couple of snowflakes landed on his palm, but melted.

"C'mere, Natsu!" Lucy grabbed his hands, spinning them around. Laughing, they both fell down beside each other.

"This is awesome," The young woman said.

"Yeah." Natsu replied, looking up towards the rapidly falling snow. He liked spending time with her, the girl of his dreams. Literally.

It got late, pretty fast. Eventually they hugged, walking off in different directions to go back to their rooms. When Lucy got back, Levy was already sleeping, mumbling random words in her sleep. The blonde smiled lightly.

Changing into her pjs, once she hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

For Natsu, things weren't so easy. He kept thinking about her, how gorgeous she is, and what the dream meant. You could say that he was in love with her. Well, she did kiss him. But, that was in a dream.

He wished it would be real.

He wished she loved him like he loved her.

I wish.

And he fell asleep thinking about her.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one! haha, another story about dreams xD stick with me though, and be sure to review! Thanks, I'm out! sorry in advance if this turns out sucky cx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Back quicker than expected, eh? Here's second chapter!**

* * *

><p>He heard it. <em>Her singing. <em>It was even more whimsical than the last time he heard it. But this one, it had a touch of... _longing _to it.

"With all this anger, guilt and sadness, coming to haunt me forever,"

_What?_

"_I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river._" The blonde woman took his hands, slow dancing with him. Suddenly, her eyes went wide, and she slipped from his hold. Reaching out, he tried to grab her back.

_He tried. _

Their fingertips brushed; his eyes brimming with tears as the young woman he loved fell back into the deep black abyss.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

* * *

><p>He shot up from his bed in the middle of the night. The pink haired teen was heavily breathing, glancing around the room frantically. He had to see her. See if she was okay.<p>

Natsu got up, not even bothering to put on a shirt or shoes on as he stormed out of the dorm and into the girls dormitory. He quickly found Lucy's room, silently entering and laying down with her. Although, he knew this was against the rules.

Lucy felt warm arms wrap around her. That was strange... Levy never moves into her bed. The stellar mage twisted around in their grip, to see their face. _Natsu?! What in God's name was he doing?!_

"Natsu..?" Lucy whispered.

"Came to see if you were okay." He snuggled his face in her neck.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" The blonde had shut her eyes, sleepily questioning him.

"You fell."

"It was... probably.. a dream."

"I got scared." Natsu replied.

"You're sweet." Lucy murmured, snuggling into his chest.

Lucy was sure he was asleep.

"My love will not fade, I see love beyond reason," She sung softly.

But, he wasn't.

"What do I hear? Oh, so beautiful." Natsu was sure now. It was her in his dreams.

"Blooming, this voiceless singing," She was surprised when he sung along with her, but Lucy went along with it. The blonde blushed lightly.

"Is is a dream? Oh, so magical."

"My chest is full to burst.." Lucy smiled.

"This memory of feeling." Their lips were so close, his breath tickled her cheek.

"My hero arise."

Natsu leaned forward, sealing their lips. It turned into a deep, passionate kiss. When they broke apart for air, Natsu had to tell her.

"I had a dream, where ya sung that song.."

"It's an old lullaby that my mom whispered to me when I was a baby."

"We kissed."

"Yeah, just now silly!" Lucy giggled, whacking him over the head lightly.

"No no, in the dream. It was before I met you, and.. I really love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu."

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy awoke alone. She smiled lightly, remembering how he kissed her. Lucy hummed a quiet song to herself as she took a shower, and got ready for her day. There was an assembly, so Lucy took her seat.<p>

"As you all know," Principal Makarov's voice boomed. "Gentlemen are **not** allowed in the female's dorm."

Lucy glanced shyly towards Natsu, who smirked and rubbed his head awkwardly.

"_If_ I catch a male or female student entering the opposite sex's dormitory, they will be punished appropriately." Lucy leaned over to whisper in Natsu's ear.

"Looks like we can't get together again."

"Heh, I guess not." Natsu smiled. They wrapped an arm around each other, smiling brightly.

The school day passed in a blur, and it all stopped when Natsu kissed her in the middle of class. She guess that she was blabbering and he wanted her to shut up. It turned into them getting a detention, and them making out there.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu, leaning into the kiss. Natsu had his hands around her hips and they were lowering by the second. The pinkette smirked into the kiss, and pulled away when they needed air.

"Sing with me," Natsu demanded softly, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Alright. I love you, Natsu."

"I love you too."

"Wise men say, only fools rush in." Natsu began.

"But I can't help falling in love, with, you." Lucy sung along, her voice drifting from chord to chord with expertise.

"Shall I say, would it be a sin? If can't help falling in love, with, you." The young man grinned, taking her hand and lifting her up off the desk, placing her on the ground. They danced elegantly, singing quietly.

"Like a river flows shortly out to sea, darling, some things were meant to be." The couple harmonized, singing in sync.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too, if I can't help falling in love, with, you."

"Like a river flows shortly to the sea, darling, _some things were meant to be._"

"Cause I can't help falling in love, with, you."

"_Cause I just, can't, help, falling in love with you_."

"I love you... so much."

"I love you too, Natsu." They sat in each other's embrace, smiling like idiots. Their fingers entwined, a pair of soft lips moved upwards to kiss him. They shared a small, love-filled kiss with each other.

"You're my angel."

"I know I am. I'm full of light," Lucy giggled.

"And you were off key."

"**What?! **I was not!" Lucy argued, a tick mark appearing on her head.

"Yeah, when it went all high your voice cracked."

"You liar!"

Natsu couldn't hold back anymore, and broke down laughing, grinning stupidly.

"Okay, okay, you were perfect." He brushed his lips against hers. "Like always."

"You're so sweet."

* * *

><p><strong>Okey so here it is! I got some plot twisters up my sleeve so ooooohh~~ Anyways, you know My House My Rules? well it's being discontinued. You can adopt it if you want! please PM me if you want it!<strong>


End file.
